toxicusfandomcom-20200213-history
Emeralds Arena
Emerald's Arena is an Arena built by Emerald during the event where Emerald had a huge tournement of everyone fighting to the death.Though the Tournement stopped and was never continued. Inhabitants The arena is the home to Emerald, the man who made the arena. he was the one who started the tournement. Apperenace The appereance of the Arena's default look is similar to any other generic Arena, though in the image it is notable that there is still blood from the previous fights, including some of Derp's toxic waste. Inside the walls are chair for the combatants and ontop of it on the opposite side of where Emerald stands are chairs for viewers to watch the fight. Condition The current known condition of the arena is stable, and shows no signs of collapsing or breaking. Events During battles, Emerald would sometimes add a little event to change things up a bit. such as causing it to rain axes, lava to rise up and fill the floor with new floating platforms to stand on, landmines, and even joining the fight himself! Here's a list of all possible events within the Arena. *Sword Fight - Combatants are only allowed to use a sword. *Landmines - Landmines are scattered across the arena, making things much more dangerous. *Floating Platforms - New floating platforms appear inside of the arena, this event is often followed up by Acid Rise or Lava Rise. *Acid Rise - Acid fills the Arena, forcing combatants to move up to higher ground. *Lava Rise - Similar to Acid Rise, except with Lava. *Axe Rain - Axes rain from the skies upon the combatants *Timer - A new timer suddenly appears within the arena, if it reaches 0 then the arena's walls would move together, crushing all Combatants. *Shrink - The Walls move closer, forcing Combatants to get closer to each other. *Ice Floor - The flloor gets covered in ice, making it harder to fight. *Emerald's Wrath - Emerald himself flies up above the Arena, and shoots sharp projectiles at the combatants, adding a brand new threat to the fight. *Energy Crystals - Crystals bursting with energy break through the walls and floor, if one takes too much damage it will shatter and unleash it's energy, dealing massive amounts of damage to those nearby. *Sky High - The arena is sent up high into the sky (With a camera), a height high enough to be fatal. *Spiked Walls - The wall grow spikes. *Maze - Extra walls emerge from the ground, making the arena more like a maze. *Weapon Toss - Tons of brand new weapons are tossed in the arena. *Sword Rain - Similar to Axe rain, but with swords instead. *Bomb Rain- Similar to Axe rain, but with bombs instead. *Time Out - The battle is temporaily paused, giving the combatants a short little break. Origins As previously mentioned, the Arena was built by Emerald himself. though he actually made it so he could collect bodies and enter a brand new transformation, Gemra. though his plan failed his he did not realize that more bodies would give him this transformation, he needed his brothers and sisters, Sapphire, Amythyst, and Topaz. Though it did give him access to his form Shining Emerald. Category:Series 1 Category:Location Category:Event